


How the Caged Birds Sing

by fembuck



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Piper seek out some ‘alone time’ together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Caged Birds Sing

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during Alex and Piper's 'honeymoon' period after episode 9.

Alex’s head lay in Piper’s lap.  They were in the library, hiding out in a little alcove formed by a fortuitous arrangement of shelves.  In her right hand, Piper held a battered copy of _Catcher in the Rye_ that she read from as she idly ran the fingers of her left hand through Alex’s hair.  It was pleasantly warm in the library, and relatively quiet.  Piper’s voice was soft and soothing, almost melodic in the way it lifted and fell as she read from the novel.  It left Alex feeling relaxed, comfortably fuzzy around the edges, smiling faintly for no reason.

“ _The best thing, though, in that museum was that everything always stayed right where it was. Nobody'd move. You could go there a hundred times, and that Eskimo would still be just finished catching those two fish, the birds would still be on their way south, the deers would still be drinking out of that water hole…”_

Alex’s eyes focused on Piper’s lips, studying the way they moved as she spoke.  She liked Piper’s lips.  She liked the way they were formed.  She liked the way they felt against her skin and pressed against her mouth.  She liked how they always tasted faintly of lip-gloss and how Piper clutched at her like she was her whole world when she sucked on them gently.

_“… Nobody'd be different. The only thing that would be different would be …”_

Piper stopped mid-sentence and her fingers stilled in Alex’s hair.  The cessation of words, and the loss of the comforting movement of Piper’s hand, jarred Alex out of the pleasant little haze that had fallen over her.  She stared up at Piper with a mildly befuddled look on her face.

“What?” Piper asked.

Alex blinked slowly.

“You’re asking me what?  What’s with you what?” Alex asked, and Piper frowned down her.

“You were staring at me,” Piper breathed out, her expression smoothing out as she began to stroke her fingers through Alex’s hair again.

“You’re pretty,” Alex replied, her tone was characteristically dry, but her gaze was gentle and adoring and her smile was sweet.  “I like staring at you,” she continued, her small smile turning into a mischievous grin as she lifted her right hand from where it was lying on her stomach and moved it to cover Piper’s breast.  “And touching.  Touching’s good too.”

Piper sighed softly and shook her head from side to side as if she couldn’t believe what Alex was doing, but she wasn’t able to keep the chastising expression on her face for long. 

“Stop it,” she muttered even as a smile tugged up the corners of her lips.

“No.” Alex’s voice was raspier than usual as she gazed up at Piper intently.  “Come here.”

Piper breathed out shakily and then leaned down and brought their lips together.  The command in Alex’s voice and her sultry tone sent a wave of desire coursing through Piper, but despite that she was determined to keep the kiss chaste.  They had some privacy where they were situated in library, but the stacks only protected them from being seen at a distance.  At any moment someone could walk by their little alcove and see them, so prudence was still necessary, which was fine.  They were not animals after all. They could control themselves. 

However, when Alex’s fingers threaded themselves in Piper’s hair when she tried to pull back, and she tugged gently but firmly, pulling Piper back down to meet her lips again, heat exploded through Piper’s body, and when they kissed again it was far from chaste.

“I want you,” Alex whispered roughly against Piper’s mouth when Piper pulled back from her, breaking the kiss.

Piper smiled down at her and stroked Alex’s cheek gently. 

“You have me.”  

She closed the small distance between their lips and kissed Alex again to prove it.

“I meant that in more of an ‘I want you naked and sitting on my face’ kind of way,” Alex clarified when Piper pulled back from her lips.

“Oh,” Piper exhaled, blinking slowly as vivid images of what Alex just described flooded her brain. “‘Kay,” she breathed out a second later, and then she was in motion, carefully sliding her body out from under Alex before rising to her feet.   Once upright, she held her hand out to Alex and said, “I very much approve of your plan.”

Smiling, Alex reached up and grasped her hand.

“Calling it a plan might be overambitious,” Alex noted as she rose to her feet.“It was really more of a yearning.  Sadly, the feasibility of sating this carnal desire remains strongly in question.”

Piper smiled at her.

“What?” Alex asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

“I like it when you use S.A.T. words.  It’s very attractive,” Piper replied, looking at Alex’s mouth in that particular way of hers that always made Alex want to throw her onto the nearest sturdy surface and have her wicked way with her until they were both too exhausted to move.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, opening her arms to Piper who immediately snuggled against her.

“Yeah,” Piper breathed out, brushing her lips against Alex’s throat.  “Multisyllabic words get me so hot,” she whispered playfully, one of her hands dropping down to grope at Alex’s ass.

“Commodious,” Alex husked out, her eyebrow arched challengingly as she looked down at Piper. 

Piper moaned happily and kissed Alex’s neck again. 

“Garrulous,” Alex sighed, and Piper wrapped her arms more tightly around Alex’s body and nuzzled her face into Alex’s neck as she smiled.  “Proclivity,” Alex said and Piper pulled her head back from its warm nook.

“Take me now,” she declared dramatically, gazing up at Alex, her expression comically wanton.

“There’s plenty of will, baby,” Alex purred, her lips curving up in a dirty smile, “but the way proves more difficult,” she sighed, pressing her lips to Piper’s forehead as she thought nostalgically about how they used to while away entire afternoons in bed, lying naked together, languidly touching and kissing because they had all of the time in the world.

“So we should just give up?” Piper asked, pulling away from Alex enough that she could see her face.  “No face-sitting for us?” she continued sadly, making that ridiculous sad puppy face that had no right being sexy, but always was when Piper made it.

Alex smiled and then laughed.

“We might have to take a face-sitting rain-check,” she replied, reaching out to brush her fingers against Piper’s cheek. 

“I don’t accept that,” Piper said as leaned into Alex’s gentle touch.

“No?” Alex asked, arching a dark eyebrow at Piper.

Piper shook her head.

“I believe in you,” Piper pronounced seriously, looking into Alex’s eyes.

“You believe in me?” Alex asked laughing.  “I’m not the Tooth-Fairy,” she continued, and Piper made a face at her and poked her in the ribs.  “What do you believe in my ability to do?” Alex asked, knocking Piper’s hand away from her when she went in for another poke.

“I believe in your ability to find us a place where we can free ourselves from the tyranny of clothes and touch each other’s lady bits as God intended,” Piper breathed out, snuggling against Alex’s side again when the brunette opened her arms to her. 

Alex smiled at that but then tilted her head back and groaned. 

“I know that my out of this world good looks and Amazonian stature can sometimes lead to confusion, but I am a mere mortal,” she breathed out, a note of apology in her voice though her words were teasing. 

“Just say you’ll try,” Piper whispered. 

She knew that the prison was designed to keep them from doing exactly what they were trying to do, but she wanted to hold onto the dream of having Alex’s nude body spread out before her like a buffet dinner for just a little while longer. 

“Fine,” Alex exhaled, releasing a playfully long-suffering sigh.

“Thank you,” Piper murmured happily angling her head up to grin at Alex.

“Curse you and your stupid, adorable, perfect face,” Alex muttered, and then she smiled back at Piper and dipped her head down to meet Piper’s lips in a sweet kiss.

xxx

After aimlessly wandering the halls for long enough that they started to draw attention, they ended up in the laundry, hidden out of sight in a corner of the room that Alex knew was relatively private. 

“We can’t get naked here,” Alex stated, frowning a little as she looked around them.

They had more privacy than they would have in the library, but if someone walked in the room they’d only have twenty seconds or so to make themselves presentable before they potentially came into view.  It wasn’t ideal, Alex had really given her heart over to the naked idea, but it was the best of the options available to them, so it would have to do.

“Yeah,” Piper breathed out looking around.  The floor wasn’t dirty per say, but Piper did not want any of her naked, vulnerable flesh touching it.  “I’d say that’s a solid assessment of the situation,” she continued, drawing a smile to Alex’s face.  “Doesn’t mean we can’t have fun though,” she added, reaching up to slip Alex’s glasses off of her face.

Alex’s lips parted slightly, but she didn’t say anything as Piper slipped the dark frames off and then raised herself onto her tiptoes so that she could rest the glasses on the top of the large dryer they were hidden behind.

With Alex’s glasses safely secured away, Piper moved her hands to Alex’s waist, and Alex breathed in sharply, her body already anticipating whatever Piper was planning to do to her. 

Piper smiled at her, aroused by Alex’s eagerness for her touch.

Keeping her eyes focused on Alex, Piper slipped her hand beneath the brunette’s shirt and teased her fingers up Alex’s stomach until her hand was palming Alex’s breast through her bra.  The sensation of Piper’s hand on her made Alex’s eyes hood with desire, and Piper couldn’t stop herself from giving Alex’s breast a firm, possessive squeeze. 

Alex moaned softly in response, and the sound sent a wave of hot, liquid lust coursing through Piper who immediately drew Alex into a hard, desperate kiss.

Alex gasped into Piper’s mouth when her back connected with the cool metal side of the dryer. 

Piper kissed her harder and slipped the hand that wasn’t on Alex’s breast beneath the elastic waistband of uniform pants.  When her fingers made contact with Alex’s sex, Alex released a sound that Piper wasn’t sure how to characterize, but she knew that she liked it and wanted to hear more.

“You like that?” Piper asked, pulling away from Alex’s lips for the first time in minutes.

“Yeah,” Alex exhaled roughly, her eyes fluttering closed as Piper’s fingers began to go to work.

“How much do you like it?” Piper asked.

Alex forced her eyes open and looked down into Piper’s smiling face.  Her lips curved up.  “You should be able to tell,” she breathed out.

The smile on Piper’s lips twisted wickedly and sinful look came into her eyes. 

Alex had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning at the sight of her.

A moment later, Piper’s thumb grazed her clit and the moan Alex had just managed to suppress escaped from her lips as her hips twitched forward.

“I can tell,” Piper breathed out, and despite the crazy, throbbing arousal pounding through her, Alex managed to laugh.

Piper leaned up and kissed her again as her efforts in Alex’s pants became more focused.  The buzz of the machines around them and the sound of voices from beyond the laundry room faded.  The lost themselves in each other.  They weren’t lying nude on a beach in Cambodia or nestled on the queen-sized poster bed they used to share in Alex’s apartment, but that was okay, because when they were with each other like this, mouths joined and fingers stroking, it didn’t matter where they were, just that they were together.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex gasped, automatically reaching out to grip Piper’s wrist when the blonde’s hand slid out of her pants.  “Piper,” she moaned, the name falling from her lips desperate and beseeching.  “Please.”  She had been on the verge of coming when Piper moved her hand and she needed it so badly that she didn’t care if she had to beg.

Piper made no verbal response to Alex; she simply sunk to her knees before her and then reached for the waistband of Alex’s pants with the hand that wasn’t being held captive by Alex.

“We’re too exposed,” Alex breathed out, releasing Piper’s wrist.

“I don’t care,” Piper husked.  “I want you in my mouth.”

Alex’s eyes rolled back and a sound of deep delight passed through her lips. 

Without being asked, she braced her hands on the side of the dryer and used her feet to pull off her slip-on shoes which she then haphazardly kicked to the side. 

Piper’s hand returned to Alex’s waistband, and holding Alex’s eyes, Piper pulled down, yanking Alex’s pants and panties away in one sure, solid movement.  Alex’s hand moved to the back of Piper’s head as she stepped out of the material pooled at her feet, but she didn’t try to force contact. 

Piper’s hands touched her thighs and she spread them obediently.  A moment later, Piper’s mouth was on her and Alex’s head fell back, clanging dully against the dryer.

Alex barely made a sound when she came minutes later.  They had learned to be quiet.  However, her fingers tightened in Piper’s hair when her climax hit,  and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as her hips arched into Piper’s mouth, all of which were a testament to the strength of her orgasm, which Piper and her greedy mouth drew out as long as possible.

Dazed and still twitching with aftershocks, Alex found herself unconsciously following Piper’s lead as the blonde directed her feet back into the legs of her pants and then pulled them up.  When they snapped back into position at her waist, Alex smiled and laughed a little, and Piper grinned at her and then reached up to wipe away the wet tracks on Alex’s cheeks. 

Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch and when Piper was done wiping her face she leaned in and kissed Alex softly.

“Still got it,” Piper breathed out against Alex’s lips before she pulled back from them.

“Oh yeah?” Alex breathed out, her voice rough and lazy with satisfaction.

“Mm,” Piper hummed, licking at her lips which still tasted of Alex.  “You only cry when it’s a _really_ good one,” she purred, and Alex smiled widely, unable to disagree.

“You’re a smug bitch, Chapman,” Alex murmured as she smiled.

“Not wrong though,” Piper replied cockily, grinning when she cupped Alex through her pants and the brunette groaned.

Alex tugged Piper’s hand from between her legs and reversed their positions so that Piper was pressed against the side of the large dryer.

“You’re not gonna be so smug in a minute,” Alex drawled wickedly as she eased her hand inside of Piper’s pants.

“Shhh,” Piper breathed out with a smile, beginning to parrot Alex’s words from the chapel back at her.  “Show.”  Alex’s hand moved and Piper’s voice hitched. Alex grinned at her.  “Don’t tell,” Piper finished, but her voice was breathier and less impudent that it had been a moment before.

“I’ll show you the stars, baby,” Alex purred, drawing a deep groan from Piper.  “I’ll make you see God.”

“Aw,” Piper sighed, grinning impishly.  “That’ll make Doggett happy.”

Alex froze and made a face.

“Well, we can’t have that,” she declared before promptly pulling her hand out of Piper’s pants.

“Stop it,” Piper said, laughing as she reached out for Alex and captured her hand.  “I was using that.”

Alex grinned at that, but then schooled her expression.

“You brought it upon yourself.  There can be no happiness for that fucked up hillbilly in this life,” Alex stated, but she let Piper tug her closer and didn’t struggle when Piper directed her hand back down into her pants.

“Then you better start lesbian-ing me,” Piper breathed out with a smile.  “Wait, which one is her bench?” she asked a second later, turning her head to the side though the dryer blocked her view of the main part of the laundry room.

“You’re not serious,” Alex said, but when Piper turned to look at her she certainly looked serious.  “You’re twisted,” Alex declared, but she was smiling and Piper could see that she was tempted.  “Thee is mad, girl.”

“And yet …” Piper breathed out, knowingly.

“We’ll have to be quick,” Alex said, holding Piper’s eyes, turning serious for a moment. 

They’d be totally exposed in the work area.  If someone walked in they’d only have seconds to separate before being seen.

“Afraid you’re not up to the challenge?” Piper asked, cocking a pale eyebrow at Alex.

“Not up to the …” Alex began incredulously, slipping her hand out of Piper’s pants.  “Get over there,” she purred, smacking Piper soundly on the ass before giving her a gentle push towards the main part of the laundry room.  “And try to keep up,” she whispered in Piper’s ear, wrapping her arms around the blonde as they made their way towards the work benches.

 

The End


End file.
